After the Rain
by Layrin
Summary: Saat rintik air membasahi bumi itu memberikan kesan tersendiri. Apa yang terjadi setelah hujan?


**Kamichama Karin Chu _belongs to_ Koge-Donbo**

**Warning : There are AU and OOC! Then maybe typo! And it's one-shot!**

* * *

**_Saat rintik air membasahi bumi itu memberikan kesan tersendiri._**

**_Kadang hujam seram, kadang hujan menyenangkan._**

**_Tapi, apa yang terjadi setelah hujan?_**

* * *

Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu membuka lebar payung di tangannya. Payung merah hati itu terbuka dan menaunginya dari rintik air yang jatuh ke bumi. Mata _emerald_ itu menatap jalanan kota Tokyo yang basah dengan kubangan air dimana-mana. Aroma tanah kering yang mulai basah terium khas olehnya. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil seraya melangkah riang.

Hanazono Karin—nama gadis yang tengah berjalan di tengah hujan. Ia mendongak dan menatap rintik air yang melompat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil lalu melangkah riang. Ia suka dengan hujan. Hujan menurutunya memberikan kesan tersendiri. Ia suka aroma tanah yang mulai basah, melompati genangan air yang basah, menggunakan payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan, dan ia paling suka saat rintik air jatuh membasahi kulitnya.

Ia tersenyum dan berjalan meuju ke arah rumahnya yang berada di sudut jalan. Ia tersenyum menatap seorang pria berambut pirang dengan payung biru tua dan syal yang melilit lehernya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kazune Kujyou—nama pria berambut pirang itu, menatap Karin dan berjalan ke arahnya perlahan. Karin tersenyum dan segera mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Kazune.

"Kazune-_kun_," suara itu keluar dari mulut Karin saat Karin berdiri di depan Kazune. Kazune menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu berdiri kukuh di depan Karin dan mengenggam erat gagang payung dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa kau disini saat hujan?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kazune. Karin tersenyum kecil dan menghentakkan kakinya ke kubangan air—perilaku yang sama dengan anak kecil.

"Hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Karin dan menengadah ke arah Kazune. Kazune tersenyum kecil dan menggerakan jemarinya untuk mengusap rambut Karin. Lengan Kazune basah saat ia mengusap rambut Karin, karena rintik air mengenai lengannya.

Karin tersenyum, melihat perilaku sang kekasih—Kazune. Kazune menarik tangannya dan memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana hitamnya. Iris _sapphire _itu menatap sosok berambut cokelat muda panjang yang ada di depannya. Ia lalu menaikkan payungnya dan menatap ke arah langit. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dan membuat payung Kazune lepas dari genggamannya.

Kazune menatap angin yang membawa payungnya pergi, bagai perilaku seorang pencuri. Perlahan, rintik air membasahi jaket cokelat tua yang ia pakai. Rambut pirang yang awalnya kering itu mulai basah. Karin tersenyum kecil dan melangkah selangkah. Diarahkan tangan kanannya yang mengenggam payung untuk menaungi mereka—Karin dan Kazune.

Kazune mendongak, menatap sosok yang tengah menaunginya dengan payung merah hati. Perlahan hujan deras mulai reda, digantikan dengan rintik air geremis. Karin tersenyum dan mendongak. Mengintip keadaan langit yang tengah gerimis. Karin mengerjap saat menatap sebuah benda dengan 7 warna di langit. Ia tersenyum dan melirik Kazune.

"Pelangi indah bukan?" ia menatap Kazune dengan ekor matanya. Kazune menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Karin. Jemari panjang Kazune ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut panjang Karin.

"Memang indah," ucap Kazune. Karin menatap Kazune fokus dan menganggukan kepala pelan, setuju dengan ucapan Kazune. "Kadang hujan menyeramkan saat ada petir dan angin. Tapi hujan bisa tak menyeramkan saat rintik air jatuh ke pucuk-pucuk daun," Kazune menatap Karin.

Karin tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi setelah hujan itu indah. Karena ada sesuatu yang indah," ucap Kazune dan menarik napas pelan. "Seperti pelangi," ucap Kazune lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Karin.

**CUP! **Kazune mengecup bibir Karin sesaat. Sejenak ia menarik wajahnya dan berbalik—berlari menjauh dari Karin. Karin diam dan kelu menatap apa yang terjadi. Ia lalu menyentuh bibirnya yang dicium Kazune. Ia tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah utuh. Ia menatap Kazune yang semakin menjauh. Karin tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Ia masih mengusap bibirnya yang dicium Kazune.

"Sampai jumpa Kazune-_kun_," bisik Karin kecil sambil memegang payung merah hatinya dengan erat. "Kazune-_kun_ menciumku," ucap Karin sambil berjalan cepat ke rumahnya dengan pipi memerah.

* * *

**_Setelah hujan reda, gerimis mengguyur bumi._**

**_Lekuk 7 warna bersinar di langit._**

**_Disaat itu pula Kazune mencium Karin dan lari._**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_The last_**

**_Mind to review?_**


End file.
